hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Seren Gynne
Seren is the shield maiden for Princess Morgana d'Avalon, wherever Morgana is, you will likely see Seren. Appearance Seren is an attractive young woman, though hardly so when compared to the witches that make up her family. Her eyes are a particularly enchanting color of green, though when she imbibes on alcohol, she will be happy to explain to anyone nearby that she finds the pair of them too far apart and then begin a more in-depth analysis as to the proper measurement that eyes should be. The maiden's hair that hangs down just past her shoulders, is a light golden blond color. Normally, it just hangs down freely, until she is in a duel. Then Seren ties it up into a knot on top of her head. However, it makes her slightly self conscious, due to the exposure of her ears that are a longer than the maid feels fits her head. Since coming to England, Seren has noticed how much she and Morgana are both taller than most of the women. At a statuesque 5'8", the woman finds that she has to look down on most of the women that work in their castle – and not in the snobbish way. Noticing the clothing worn by women of their similar station upon arriving to the mainland, Seren found it quite difficult to adjust to another culture yet again. Most of her outfits are cut to actually fit her body closely so it's easier to move in combat. Many of the nobles that have met with Morgana over the last month or so find the Lady in Waiting's appearance a bit inappropriate, thus ending in the mistress ordering ordering dresses that could be considered suitable though simple enough that Seren could shed them in case of trouble. Personality Lady Seren Gynne, preferably known as just Seren or, as her foster mother calls her, `little Star' seems to have been a fish out of water for most of her life. Though Gliton tended to spoil the girl, she was not able to do so for long. Thus, the young woman seems like she could never be what she should have been at the right time. While her foster mother was trying to train her as a warrior and witch, the girl just wanted to play, since her mind was still young. When she moved into Morgana's service, she was finally focused as a warrior and struggled with any lady-like behavior that was necessary in a place at the royal court. At this point, she is a little confused as to how she is supposed to act and finds it easiest to stay quiet until spoken to. The young woman also takes a lot of her cues from her mistress who is actually much kinder to Seren than most of the powerful women that little Star had been exposed to back home, excepting her foster mother. That does not mean that Morgana and Seren are equals. Though sometime the servant is consulted, her opinions are not always welcome – something that she has been having trouble accepting now that they are away from Avalon. If they came here for a new life, why should only the scenery change? Though Seren is a well-trained witch, she has always been better with hand to hand combat. When it comes to mixing both forms of defense, the maiden is a complete genius. When leaving their home of 400 years, very few commoners or nobles could win in a duel against her. However, using only one or the other, Seren's chances are much depleted, something she has a serious problem admitting to. Having a bit of a stubborn streak, the young woman will proceed when someone challenges her, even if she knows that she can't win. History Seren was born to Edric and Aisly on the Isle of Avalon. She spent her very early years with her parents in a small hut on a hill. After this much time, the woman will admit that she doesn't remember much of that time, having been so long ago. Whether she speaks the truth or not is unknown to all but her. The young blond's story truly started the morning that Morgan le Fay brought Arthur home from the battle of Camlann. Seren had been incredibly sick so her parents set out to find a healer of sorts. Knowing that the best healer around was busy dealing with the fallen king, the pair set off to mainland to find another that could bring their toddling child back onto her feet. Waking in pain that was unable to understand, the infant crawled from her bed and went looking for her parents, screaming from the fierceness that consumed her. Before finding them, the toddler came across a dark-haired woman who seemed to be looking for something as well. Instantly she scooped the babe up into her arms, scurrying up to the castle. Upon arrival, the woman began shouting orders to find the girl's parents while tucking the blond child into a bed to be healed and cared for. A week passed and Seren recovered, though her parents were nowhere to be found. It was reasoned that they had been on the wrong side when the veil was put up around the island and would be lost to the child for forever. The woman that found her was revealed as Gliton, one of the Nine that ruled over Avalon. After spending time with the child, the witch had found her bright, amusing, and quite lovable. Knowing that her family was the reason that Seren had lost her parents, Gliton adopted the child, raising her as though she had given birth to the babe instead. Seren was given a royal title, though it was quite clear that she would not be an heir to her foster mother's place among the Sorceresses. The girl grew slowly, due to the delay of time that was keeping King Arthur alive. She enjoyed playing in the castle, when allowed. Most of her life, however, was spent learning the magic that her mother felt she needed, as well as training with the guards in the castle. Showing good potential, Morgan le Fay chose Seren around the time she turned ten (physically) to protect Morgan's most loved possession – the witch's only granddaughter, Princess Morgana. They were only a few years apart and Morgan and Gliton figured that that was the best defense. No one would expect that a playmate could actually be a worst nightmare. From then on, Seren very rarely left the girl's side. They were friends, though Morgana made sure to remind every once in a while that they were truly mistress and servant. When the mistress was occupied among her grandmother and great-aunts, Seren spent her spare time dueling with the other guards, magically or physically. There were days when she absolutely hated her life, wishing she could simply be a girl among the other maids. As the princess grew, it was more than obvious that she did not need someone to protect her. Seren actually asked once if Morgana would prefer for her to leave, not to be in the way so much. But Morgana was a crafty woman, explaining that it was better the people did not know of her abilities. Keeping the Princess's hands clean was the most attractive thing about keeping the companion around. Knowing that her servitude would never truly end, the young woman simply nodded, caring for her mistress's needs before retiring herself. As she put herself to bed that night, Seren resolved herself to live the life given to her and be thankful for it. About ten years ago, Morgana and Seren were out in the woods, communing with nature when a startling cry rang out. Seren assured her mistress that she would find the source and punish it while the Princess continued. With the younger woman's assent, the maid set off through the trees, finally locating the most beautiful young man she had ever seen. In one of his hand, a dagger was held near his throat. It was tempting to let him end his life…after all, though men in their society were few, best to have a weakling cease to exist and have the stronger strengthen the bloodlines. However, there was something in his eyes that spoke to Seren. She simply could not let all that beauty leave the world over whatever stupid reason his male brain had concocted seemed worthy of his actions. Having recognized him from the one time she had seen him recently, the young woman called out to this man named Kerrigan, slowly approaching. He was one of the servants in the castle; a lover used mostly for pleasure of those of nobility. After a long talk, she discovered that he tired of his position. It seemed the only way he could escape was to die. Seren wanted to explain to him that the wound would not kill him – sadly. It was part of the enchantments that kept Arthur alive for the last four hundred years. Instead, she talked to him of his position. The maid could do no good for him, really but if he had a little light in his world, maybe their time apart would not seem so bad. Soon, Seren had a friend other than Morgana. This friendship turned into other things and the other things eventually turned into love. Of course, he could not leave his place as a lover to the women that demanded his service but it seemed that having the same person to come to at night when the darkness settled over the land and they could be simply man and woman, life seemed livable, for both. One day, Morgana seemed to throw a downright fit and decided that her grandmother truly would never die. She wanted more than her life was providing and to fulfill her dreams, leaving Avalon was the only option. Seren, as her closest friend as well as servant, was consulted over the matter. As much as the woman wanted to stay behind, she knew that Morgana was the one who needed Seren's company more, especially when going out into a world that they knew very little about. During the night that Morgana went to sneak her grandmother magic books away, her servant did some sneaking of her own – into her boyfriend's chamber where he waited for her. Though forbidden to tell anyone of the plan, Seren could not live with just up and leaving without a word to him. In the end, the servant realized that not only had Morgana been paranoid but in her own way, even if not realizing, the Princess was trying to save Seren's heart. Walking away from him that night was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. The ride away from Avalon while carrying her mistress's things, Seren was thankful for the mists they rode through and then the rain that greeted them on the other side – such was the perfect camouflage for tears. The two girls are now staying in a castle bought by Morgana, through her father's name. The mistress has made quite a name for herself among the nobility in this new country that seemed to greet them both warmly. Seren has since taken on the role of a lady in waiting instead of a lowly servant. She thinks of Kerrigan often, though accepts that their relationship has ended. She knows of Morgana's plans of how to treat these Muggles of England and though Seren does not approve completely, she will not foil her lady's plans. The young woman hopes that eventually Morgana sees their potential and realizes that there is more to this world than just conquest.